you and steve
by heavenlygothicgirl
Summary: this has been edited cause i found out it was in a bad layout but was appropriate for my friend to hide a certain scene... anyway try it now! please...


Steve sits by the Cheerwine River on a picnic blanket with watermelon waiting for you. You hide behind the cotton candy tree with a liquorish trunk. You think to yourself "Is it really him? This is so amazing!" you peak from behind the tree after taking a few deep breathes to find he is gone. You breathe a sigh of aggravation thinking you missed your chance. That is until you feel a light poke in your sides that makes you jump

"Eep" you turn around to find the culprit is none other than Steve. You turn beat red and look anywhere but at him until he gently takes your chin in his hand to look into your eyes and you close your eyes from how shy you are. He kisses you on the cheek.

"You are so cute when you're embarrassed." You cup the previously kissed cheek gingerly. He leads you over to the picnic blanket and you both sit down together snacking on watermelon. He picks a cotton candy flower for you and you take a small bite out of it not wanting to seem like a pig. When you get to the stem he takes the other end in his mouth and works his way to the middle. He stops short of your lips and you start to feel brave. You nibble the rest and kiss him roughly on the lips. He places his hand on the back of your head entangling his fingers in your hair. You both kiss each other for what seems hours, steadily getting deeper. You break for air feeling that your lips are purple from the wonderful abuse. He kisses your forehead and gets a glass out of the picnic basket. He walks over to the stream to fill it with the red liquid. You get up and take the offered drink. After a moment of drinking to get your brain functioning again he speaks again.

"I'm glad my feelings are returned" you raise a brow in an are-you-kidding-me remark.

"More then you know," you throw the drink to the side and tackle him to the ground in a passionate kiss. You feel him smile into the sweet kiss. He slips his tongue in your mouth and you invite him in eagerly. His hand snakes down your back all the way to your ass and he tenderly squeezes it. You bite your lip to keep from making noise and kiss his neck lovingly. Using his other hand he put his hand back in your hair to encourage you further. You smile mischievously at the control you have on him. You slide your hands down to the hem of his shirt and pull up with a small demanding whine. He snickers and quickly pulls it up to reveal his rock hard abs that have been kissed by the sun. Overcome by emotion you take your shirt off to reveal modest breasts he looks at them fondly and brings you down slowly so both pairs of lips can connect. You begin to feel the need for more and gently brush your fingers over his pant line. You unbutton his pants and begin to pull them off. He helps you and tosses them to the side. He looks at you a bit worried.

"Are you sure, I don't want to pressure you." You nod reassuringly.

"I want to share this moment with you and only you Steve." He smiles from ear to ear with a slight blush one so genuinely happy you feel a rushing need for him to be closer to you. He gently tugs at your jeans with a timid smile.

"It's only fair," you get up and stand above his lap. You slowly slide your pants off and toss them to the side in an attempt to make his need grow for you. He takes your hand in his and pulls you down gently in a firm hug. He changes the position with him on top and undoes your bra. Your breath catches making your chest rise and you see him shiver with anticipation. He slips off his boxers and traces a light pattern at your panty line. He snickers that they are red white and blue lace and you give him a glare.

"I like them, honest!" he slides them off gently not wanting to rush or make this moment feel forced.

"Hold me please," he obliges happily kissing and sucking your neck. You moan sweetly. You bulk up into him, ready. He stays close to your body not wanting to let go of you and positions himself.

"Tell me if it hurts ok," you nod. He gently presses in and waits till he knows it won't hurt. When he is fully in he looks into your eyes, your breathes warming each other's faces with the proximity.

"I'm ready." He rocks in and out slowly, not rushing this beautiful moment with the one who holds his heart. You moan his name breathily and he speeds up little by little both feeling good, both wanting more. He finds the sweet spot that makes you go wild and you both lock lips sloppily trying to get closer to each other till, if possible, your souls can merge.

"Steve, I'm close…" he goes faster wanting both of you to share in the bliss that is an orgasm. He rides out his as you come down from yours. He kisses your damp forehead with misty eyes. You breathe in his scent as he turns over so you can rest on his chest. You take in this moment not wanting reality to ever come back. He whispers your name and how beautiful you are. Soon you both fall asleep to the sounds of each other's breathing.

**A/N: an apology to those who found this before. I had posted it without reading over it and I completely forgot I made two versions of it and didn't merge them correctly for fanfic viewing. It is fixed however and I hope you like it now**


End file.
